Pleine Lune
by Lemoncurd
Summary: PWP, Sirius surprend Severus en pleine ablutions, tel est pris qui croyait prendre...
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR, sauf le scénario, la dépravation et les sentiments qui s'ensuivent.

**Rating** : R (on se refait pas)

**Pairing** : SB/SS

**Résumé :** Suite à la perte d'un pari, Ivrian m'a défiée d'écrire un PWP. Conditions à remplir : un SB/SS qui finisse avec des sentiments. Si si. Pff, qu'est ce qu'on est pas obligée de faire parfois, j'vous jure…mais bon, je m'y suis tenue. Toutes mes excuses à Raya, cette fois c'est Ivrian qui a effectué les corrections mais bon, comme t'es pas fan de PWP je ne pense pas que tu m'en voudras…

**Remerciement** : à Ivrian qui a tout retapé parce que j'avais fait la bourde de perdre une partie de mon texte

°°°

Ce soir là, je me promenais seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Oui, un maraudeur sans sa bande !

Comment était-ce possible ?

D'abord, parce qu'on était un soir de pleine lune, par conséquent Remus était dans la cabane hurlante, solitaire en attendant que nous parvenions à maîtriser notre forme d'animagus.

Ensuite, parce qu'on était un soir de pleine lune, du coup James jouait les amoureux transis avec Lily au sommet de la tour d'astronomie.

Enfin, parce qu'on était un soir de pleine lune et qu'alors Peter disparaissait pour célébrer avec ses futurs collègues Mangemorts un sabbat dont nous ignorions tout à l'époque. Sale vermine.

Désœuvré, je trompais donc mon ennui en faisant un repérage pour notre projet de repeindre le cachot du cours de potion en rose bonbon (ça irait si bien avec le teint cadavérique du Professeur Mwarf !) quand j'entendis au détour d'un couloir un bruit d'eau et une voix nasillarde massacrant le pauvre hymne de Poudlard qui n'avait pourtant fait de mal à personne.

Cette cacophonie venait de la salle de bain des préfets, qui avait été laissé entr'ouverte. J'y vis une occasion en or de faire une mauvaise farce à l'un de ces prétentieux boutonneux qui, parce qu'ils portent un écusson supplémentaire, s'attendent à ce qu'on respecte leur autorité. Je passais la tête par la porte pour voir à quel couillon j'avais affaire. Il allait regretter son étourderie.

J'affichais un sourire malveillant en découvrant ma future victime, plongée dans un bain dont la mousse cachait la moitié de son visage, jusqu'à son nez crochu.

Snivelus se délectait dans un bain chaud parfumé au citron.

Pas pour longtemps.

J'étais en train d'agiter frénétiquement mes neurones pour décider quel plan machiavélique convenait en la circonstance, quand elles me lâchèrent subitement : le plus vicieux des Serpentards de Poudlard venait de se lever du bassin dans lequel il s'était allongé pour aller chercher à l'autre bout de la pièce, je vous le donne en mille : un flacon de shampoing !

Ce faisant, il tournait le dos à la porte, me laissant une vue imprenable sur ses épaules à la carrure impressionnante (et moi qui croyais qu'il rembourrait ses robes d'épaulettes !), un dos légèrement cambré finissant sur une taille fine et une chute de reins à tomber sur laquelle la mousse s'attardait.

Quand je finis d'envier celle-ci, je me faufilais dans la salle de bain et avant que mon cauchemar ambulant (qui allait, je le sentais, très précisément entre mes jambes, devenir le prince de mes nuits) ne se retourne, je me cachais derrière un rideau de douche.

Mes envies de coups fourrés avaient été changées en un temps record en envie de le fourrer de coups et bien à l'abri dans ma cachette, je me préparais à le mater tranquillement.

Quand il revint sur ses pas, il vit la porte ouverte et pour une raison inconnue arbora un sourire particulièrement sournois avant d'aller la refermer. Au passage, je pus admirer son torse qui, ma foi, n'était pas mal du tout pour un rat de bibliothèque et j'aurais bien jeté un coup d'œil un peu plus bas mais je n'en eus pas le temps, il était à nouveau rentré dans son bain.

Le bassin qu'il avait choisi était très large mais peu profond et il s'y prélassa encore un peu en se lavant les cheveux. Une fois qu'ils furent rincés, j'entendis le bruit caractéristique de la bonde qu'on retire et de l'eau qui s'échappe dans les tuyauteries.

Servilus resta pourtant immobile et j'assistais en bavant, langue pendante, au spectacle de l'eau qui descendait inexorablement, laissant apparaître avec une lenteur affolante le corps de mon pire ennemi, à peine recouvert d'une pellicule de mousse.

Quand toute l'eau fut partie, j'étais dans un état inquiétant d'hyperventilation et devais me retenir de ne pas gémir en découvrant le sexe tendu qui avait surgi au fur et à mesure de l'écoulement dans la baignoire. Lui aussi avait des proportions flatteuses.

Je dus me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas me faire repérer quand je vis sa main descendre lentement le long de son ventre et venir caresser doucement sa verge.

Il ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir en titillant son gland de son pouce. Face à cet appel à la luxure, ma main alla d'elle-même se glisser entre mes jambes.

Mes yeux exorbités parcouraient avidement le corps de mon souffre-douleur préféré, et tout en laissant distraitement mes doigts dégager de mon pantalon mon sexe pour l'apaiser, je me demandais comment j'avais pu passer à côté d'un Apollon pareil sans m'en rendre compte.

La proie favorite de mes sarcasmes, tout en continuant à se masturber savamment d'une main, fit monter l'autre le long de son torse, s'attardant un peu sur les tétons durcis, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne ses lèvres entrouvertes, les caressant avant que deux doigts ne plongent dans sa bouche, n'en ressortent mouillés au contact de sa langue, ne recommencent à meurtrir doucement ses lèvres puis ne replongent dans sa bouche.

J'étais presque sur le point d'exploser quand il fit descendre sa main ainsi humidifiée qui serpenta le long de son torse, contourna son sexe, flatta brièvement ses bourses avant qu'il n'enfonce lentement ses deux doigts dans son intimité.

Il les fit se mouvoir délicatement en lui puis les raidit et s'imposa un va et vient brutal, sa main à plat venant frapper violemment son entrejambe.

Les soupirs devirent gémissements, ses gémissements des cris, et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à rester discret, m'imposant le même rythme que le sien, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à gémir un «Siriuuuuuuuuuusssssssssssssss ! » qui me surprit tant que j'explosais à mon tour, laissant échapper un long râle.

J'étais mort.

Il ne pouvait pas ne pas m'avoir entendu.

Je glissais un œil penaud derrière mon rideau de douche et je vis le visage repu et hilare de Severus qui me fixait. Il exultait, tout dans son attitude disait « je t'ai eu ! »

Il avança vers ma cachette d'un pas conquérant. Je me relevais précipitamment, remettant de l'ordre dans ma tenue, histoire d'affronter dignement mon sort.

Hauts les cœurs, Gryffondor jusqu'à la mort !

« Alors, Black, le show était à ton goût ? » me demanda-t-il avec un sourire lubrique.

Son corps. Toujours nu. Si près du mien.

J'étais censé arriver à articuler quelque chose de pertinent dans de telles circonstances ?

Je préférais me taire.

« Tu en as mis du temps à me rejoindre, j'ai bien cru que tu n'arriverais jamais jusqu'ici ! »

Moi, grand maraudeur devant l'éternel, je m'étais laissé piéger comme un débutant !

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'insurger contre de tels procédés : Severus, profitant du fait que je restais bouche bée, glissait sa langue entre mes lèvres.

Avant que mon cerveau ne tienne compte de ces nouvelles données et que par conséquent je ne commence à réagir en refermant ma bouche pour suçoter ce qu'il avait eu la bonté d'y insinuer, mon ennemi juré m'avait déjà retiré mon uniforme, ma chemise, et s'attaquait tranquillement à mon pantalon. Ce dont je lui fus reconnaissant car il avait dû rétrécir depuis quelques minutes.

Mon sang de Gryffondor finit par protester devant une telle passivité et après avoir fait descendre mes mains nonchalamment de ses épaules à ses reins, je le saisis fermement par les fesses, et le soulevais de terre pour le plaquer contre le mur de la cabine de douche, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

Retrouvant enfin l'usage de mes cordes vocales, je répondis d'un sourire narquois à son exclamation de tout à l'heure.

- Vous, les Serpentards, il faut toujours que vous passiez par des chemins tordus pour obtenir quelque chose. Si tu avais envie de moi, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire !

- Et quand ? Avant ou après que tu me traites de sale petit cafard aux cheveux gras ?

Constatant que je n'aurais jamais le dernier mot avec lui, je repris sa bouche pour le faire taire et passais une main dans ses cheveux pendant que l'autre titillait son intimité.

Il enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches en poussant des gémissements étouffés dans ma bouche.

N'y tenant plus, je déplaçais légèrement son bassin et le pénétrais d'une longue poussée, le plaquant encore au mur.

J'exultais en le voyant rejeter sa tête en arrière sous le choc dans un cri sourd. Son sexe, compressé contre mon ventre, faisait bouillir mon sang et son étroitesse me faisait pulser davantage en lui.

Quand je me mis à aller et venir en lui, nous poussâmes de tels cris que je me demande encore comment nous n'avons pas réveillé toute l'école. Il s'accrocha à ma nuque, la caressant de ses doigts fins pendant que mes mains, crispées sur son fessier, assuraient ma prise et que ma langue courrait le long de sa clavicule.

J'étais sur le point de venir quand je sentis un liquide épais se répandre par saccade sur mon abdomen et je fixais son visage transfiguré par la jouissance. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que mon corps, secoué de spasmes, lâche enfin sa semence et que je m'écroule à terre, tenant toujours contre moi mon précieux fardeau.

Terrassé, je n'avais plus la force de bouger et restais allongé sur la céramique froide. Severus, couché à mes côtés, reprenait difficilement son souffle, sa tête nichée sur mon épaule. Je passais ma main dans sa chevelure épaisse et soyeuse dont des mèches chatouillaient ma poitrine et je l'entendis ronronner de satisfaction.

Trouvant finalement la force de me relever sur mes coudes, je me penchais vers lui.

« Pardon » lui dis-je.

Comme il ne comprenait pas la raison de ce mot, il me demanda si je regrettais déjà ce que nous venions de faire.

Je lui répondis précipitamment que non, mon Dieu non, ce n'était pas du tout ça. Je lui demandais pardon pour toutes les piques que je lui avais lancé, tous les mauvais coups que je lui avais fait.

A présent je comprenais le sens de mes actes.

Depuis notre première rencontre, sur les quais de King's Cross, Severus avait ravi mon cœur mais j'étais bien trop jeune pour l'accepter. J'avais nié en bloc ce que j'avais ressenti et passé des années à le punir pour les émotions qu'il faisait jaillir en moi. Tous ces mauvais tours n'avaient pour but que de masquer ce que je ressentais pour lui…

Il fut éberlué par ma déclaration. Ce fut à son tour de perdre l'usage de sa voix, mais son regard en disait plus long que bien des discours. J'y lisais une intense stupéfaction, bien sûr, mais aussi du soulagement, de la tendresse et un peu d'incertitude.

Je restais admiratif devant ces yeux noirs si expressifs, et j'étais bêtement ému qu'ils ne s'éclairent que pour moi.

Il coula un bras le long de mon dos et m'attira doucement à lui. Nous échangeâmes un tendre baiser puis nous levâmes et il prit ma main pour me conduire vers sa chambre de préfet.

Nous nous allongeâmes dans les draps frais et, épuisé, je m'endormis la tête sur son épaule et la main sur son cœur.

A présent, je savais quoi faire moi aussi les nuits de pleine lune…

FIN


	2. Réponse aux reviews

15 reviews juste pour un PWP, ça mérite qu'on réponde aux reviews !!!

**Merci !!!**

**Dolui amor** : te divertir les nuits de pleine lune ?!!!! Euh… ben il y en a d'autre à lire, si tu veux attendre le mois prochain !!!

**Niil-iste** : faire des paris avec la reine du slash c'est quand même motivant, non ?! Quant aux sentiments je le redis : j'ai été forcée !! non mais franchement un PWp avec Severus et sentiments, nimportnawak !!!merci.

**Socer-M, Morrigane, Farahon, Nfertiti, Anet'** : merci pour les compliments !

**Minerve **: Severus est allé fermer la porte, rassures-toi, c'est en toute lettre dans le texte ! Et puis pourquoi je suis méchante avec Sirius ? Il a pas l'air malheureux !!! Et c'est pas parce qu'il est surtout libre les soirs de pleine lune qu'il ne se libèreras pas d'autres soirs !

**Lilyep** : chou et mimi tout plein…mouais si on veut !!! c'est vrai que ça finit en guimauve mais j'ai été forcée !

**Latitfraisedesbois** : la fin est un brin facile parce que franchement, Severus, il m'inspire pas pour des sentiments, mais ça faisait partie du gage alors j'ai fait pour le mieux… maintenant si t'aime les fics à rallonge, je fais des fics aussi mais bon, j'avais prévenue, hein, c'est un pwp, point ! merci en tout cas d'avoir aim !

**Tia** : Ah ah ! je savais que tu ne pourrais pas resister à un PWP!!! Tu veux faire des pari ? ok, mais laisses-moi déjà le temps de finir le chapitre deux, c'est plus long que prévu parce que j'ai du mal à faire un bon lemon en ce moment…

**Senko Yurima** : C'est gentil d'avoir lu quand même! Les sentiments sont bâclés parce que forcés par Ivy, c'est elle qui faut engueuler, fallait pas me forcer à finir en guimauve !!! Kissouilles aussi ma belle !

**Nardy **: ben oui, j'annonce la couleur ! merci du compliment et j'espère que tu liras aussi les autres !

Junie : je t'ai émue à ce point ??? Et ben, flatée !

**Cyrano** : oui, mon pseudo je l'ai choisi en conséquence !!!mdr ! Quant à être kawai…si peu quand même ! tu vas pas me faire croire que c'est ce qui t'a le lus marqu ?!


	3. erreur rectifiée

Pour info le PWp a été modifié, comme il en manquait une partie.

Merci encore de m'avoir lu

Et merci encore à Ivrian d'avoir réparé ma bévue, promis, je jetterais plus mes manuscrits !!!


End file.
